Young, But Still Big
The 4th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters * Big Hero 6 ** Hiro Hamada ** Honey Lemon ** Fred ** Go Go Tomago ** Wasabi ** Baymax Supporting Characters * Iron Patriot / Norman Osborn * May Reilly * Cass Hamada * Arsenal * Dr. Henry Pym * Abigail Callaghan Villains * HYDRA ** Doctor Octopus / Dr. Otto Octavius * Yokai / Professor Robert Callaghan * Ultron (mentioned only) Other Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) *** Light Phoenix (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** American Son / Harry Osborn (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Nova / Sam Alexander (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Power Man / Luke Cage (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson (appears in Computer Screen, TV or Hologram only) ** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green *** Tippy Toes *** Monkey Joe Plot In the Avengers Tower, Tony is sharing friendly banters with Arsenal, who had had miraculously survived his apparent demise during the Avengers’ latest battle with Ultron, while Falcon is in the training room training with Redwing, who had joined the team as his sidekick after the Avengers’ team up alongside the New Avengers. The team ends up answering a distress call coming from Oscorp. To which the Avengers answer due to Spider-Man’s team being occupied with another serious mission with HYDRA. At the time, Norman Osborn (in his Iron Patriot armor) is struggling against Doctor Octopus, who is still seeking revenge on him for destroying his life. Osborn becomes increasingly outmatched when Octavius is joined in the fight by Professor Callaghan a.k.a. Yokai, who is also seeking revenge on him. Right before the two villains can finish him off, Osborn is supported by Iron Man, whom Osborn least expected, and the rest of the Avengers (despite all aware of what Norman tried to do to capture Spider-Man and create clones of him). Just as he and Octavius are about to lose the fight, Callaghan uses his microbots to set off dozens of explosives beneath the streets, threatening to wreak massive havoc and cause collateral damage. With no choice, the Avengers rush in to defuse the bombs while the two villains escape with the Oscorp files they stole. Despite the safety of his employees and the New York citizens, Osborn is still reprimands Stark for leaving the villains escape with the files (which contained data about the weapon the C.I.A. needs to help overcome new threats) The two furtherly bicker about the situation until Captain America demands them both to stop and focus on the mission. At the moment when Osborn claims that there is no one left to help with Octavius, The Avengers are approached by Hiro Hamada and his team, the Big Hero 6, who offer to help them. The Avengers, having heard of the Six for their previous team up with Spider-Man against Octavius and Callaghan before and latter with the New Avengers against Ultron, show great pleasure to accept their help, although Norman is not convinced. With the aid of a Spy Microbot Hiro threw among Callaghan’s Microbots, the Avengers and the Six manage to track down Octavius and Callaghan. The chase leads them to New York’s central warehouse, where they confront the two villains trying to steal technology being sold for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Right after the villains once again retreat after another long fight, Hiro gets his hands on a small serum canister Octavius unknowingly drops during his runaway. When the young heroes discover that the canister contained another serum which was produced on Oscorp, they guide the Avengers to the Stark Industries Medical Station where Peter Parker’s Aunt May, Hiro’s Aunt Cass and Doctor Pym are treating of Callaghan’s daughter Abigail. They discover in horror that she was mutated into another hideous Goblin-like monster similar to the one Norman had become and once turned Spider-Man’s first teammates into. Just as she wakes up and spots Osborn, Abigail uncontrollably attacks him until Black Widow and Go Go stop her and pin her in her bed, allowing Hiro to inject her with a Anti-Goblin serum Baymax had just designed, reverting her back to normal. As she wakes up, she tells them in desperate breaths that the last thing she remembers seeing was some ‘madman with metal arms and a deformed face’, to which the heroes deduce that the abductor who mutated her was none other than Doctor Octopus himself. Deciding that Octavius has gone too far, Norman goes off to stop him at once with the Avengers and the Six following him. At the time, Octavius had finished his weapon, a Octopus-like Walking Robotic Machine which Callaghan pilots using his Microbots. The two plan to infect the citizens with numerous samples of the Venom symbiote and use them to destroy the Oscorp towers until the Avengers and the Six rush in to stop them. While the others hold down against Callaghan, Iron Man, Hiro and Baymax confront Doctor Octopus as they voice their awareness of what really happened to Abigail, to which Octavius reveals that it was a divine strategy to make of her father as a pawn for his plans. Hiro and Stark secretly record Octavius’ confessions and download them to Falcon’s armor, on which he reveals the message to Callaghan from a Hologram he projects. Just as he overhears Octavius calling Abigail a ‘setback’, Callaghan furiously turns on him and the two begin to fight each other. Just as Octavius programs the machine to be self-destructed with Callaghan still inside it, Osborn saves his life while Hulk and She-Hulk throw it out of Earth’s Atmosphere right before it explodes. Both Octavius and Callaghan are stripped off their gadgets and taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, though Callaghan will still be visited in his cell by Abigail (now paraplegic due to the reversion of her mutation). Norman apologises the Avengers and the Six for his previous behaviour and doubts and thanks them for their help. He also agrees with Captain America’s suggestions of keeping his company’s experiments in better check before leaving. While the other Avengers enjoy themselves with the Six, Tony exchanges friendly banters with Hiro, who begins to discuss a few more brilliant ideas with him, to which Tony does not hesitate to hear of. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode follows the events of the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Six to Six. ** Tony Stark is shown having Arsenal back after Spider-Man delivered him to the Avengers Tower. Next Episodes * When Abigail says the Avengers and the Six would have done a easier job if the New Avengers had helped, Stark shows her a holographic broadcaster of Spider-Man and his team battling the forces of HYDRA. The scene sets up to the Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers episode Shadows of HYDRA. Notes * In the moment she mentions Doctor Octopus as the responsible for her Goblin transformation, Abigail says in desperate breaths: “Those eyes! Those horrible red eyes!”, which is similar to Aunt May saying “Those eyes! Those horrible yellow eyes!” after an attack on her by Green Goblin in Sam Raimi’s 2002 Spider-Man film. * Abigail’s role in the episode was similar to Barbara Gordon’s in DC Comics’ classic Batman graphic novel The Killing Joke: ** Both are traumatized by the primary antagonists’ (Doctor Octopus and Joker) attacks on them. *** The targets of both villains’ plans are also their fathers Commissioner Gordon and Professor Callaghan, despite the small difference that Joker only cripple Barbara to drive Commissioner Gordon insane and Octavius only crippled Abigail to frame Norman Osborn and trick Professor Callaghan in exacting revenge on him. ** The two also end up paraplegic and dependent of their wheelchairs after leaving hospital. Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Big Hero 6